Many electronic devices now carry out network communications. For example, many vehicles can transmit voice and data communications over both a short-range wireless network, such as Wi-Fi™, and a cellular network, such as GPRS or CDMA. Now, many vehicle components, devices, and modules desire to send to or receive data from a remote server, such as a vehicle backend service facility. Vehicles may desire to use a Wi-Fi™ connection to a router or modem that is connected to a land network instead of using cellular networking, which may be more costly or provide higher latency in some instances. Additionally, vehicles may desire to perform certain operations requiring remote data connectivity while the vehicle's ignition is off.